


If Only The Rain Would Stop

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long could the rain keep falling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only The Rain Would Stop

For quite a while now, Moonbin had been sitting in front of the large window in their living room, a blanket around his shoulders and Eunwoo beside him. Moonbin's head was on Eunwoo's shoulder as his eyes flitted around. It had been raining a majority of the day and mostly they had just sat there, watching the rain, watching the cars, watching the bikes. There had been a group of middle school aged kids who decided it was a good idea to run through the rain and get soaked. It brought a smile to Moonbin's face. That would have been him.  
"Yah, you're not asleep, are you?"  
Moonbin hummed in response to Eunwoo's question. "Not sleeping. Not yet, at least. Isn't this relaxing?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he could hear a car horn honking loudly. He pulled his head up, laughing, shaking his head. "I must've spoke to soon."  
Eunwoo sighed. "Not really relaxing, even when there aren't cars honking their horns. Aren't you bored?"  
Moonbin's lips flattened to a mere line on his face and he shook his head. "No, not bored. Because I have you." He closed the distance between them and his lips pressed to Eunwoo's gently, for only a moment.  
Eunwoo's entire face lit up at that small amount of contact. His hand reached out for Moonbin's and twined their fingers together. "Yeah, but if the rain would stop we could actually do something. How long is it going to rain?"  
"As long as you're sitting here with me, so I can do this a lot." And again, Moonbin closed the distance between them. Eunwoo's lips pressed back this time, their eyes closing as another car passed by.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
